


Caught You

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27624122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: Raihan keeps you warm as you wait for your friends to show up
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	Caught You

**Author's Note:**

> I got this cute little idea after reading some headcannons over on Tumblr by an amazing writer called La vita. Any feedback is welcome and appreciated. Hope you enjoy

You were well aware that the temperature around Hammerlocke could dip into the single digits early in the morning. You had dressed in warm clothes but even that wasn't enough to stop the chill from sinking its icy teeth into you. You still couldn't fathom how the cold was affecting you this much.

Your clothes did little to combat the early morning chill and you were starting to regret leaving your winter gloves at home. You shoved your hands into the pockets of your jacket as your teeth started to chatter. You bounced on the balls of your feet as you tried to spark warmth back into your body. Your muscles had already started to lock up from the cold and they ached in protest from your sudden movement. 

You let out a loud sigh, the puff of air becoming visible when it made contact with the cold air. 

"Seriously, what's taking Sonia and Leon so long?" you asked aloud. 

You had already been waiting 15 minutes outside the local café and still there was no sign of them. You had planned to catch up with your old friends over a nice cup of hot coffee and a bite to eat. You didn't think you'd be waiting this long for them though. The person standing beside you suddenly cleared his throat, making you glance in his direction. Raihan rolled his shoulders in a small shrug.

"Maybe Leon decided to take the lead" he suggested.

Your brow furrowed as you scoffed at the idea. "I sure hope not. You know how awful Leon is with directions."

Raihan chuckled softly under his breath as he leaned his weight on one leg. 

"Yeah, I know."

The dragon tamer stuffed his hands in the pockets of his hoodie as he cast his eyes skyward, watching the grey clouds above as they rolled by. You kept your eyes trained on your boyfriend as he huffed loudly, blowing cold air out through his mouth. How was Raihan not cold in those shorts? He hadn't bothered to change out of his regular attire to suit the weather and you briefly thought he was mad. Could he not feel the cold? You knew he was hot blooded but damn, this was next level. Unlike you, who felt like your blood was freezing in your veins. You were slightly jealous that the cold wasn't bothering him. 

After another long moment of silence dragged on, you decided to fish for your phone. You pulled your Rotom phone out of your pocket, fingers twitching as you felt a small breeze brush past your body. You shivered lightly, your teeth sinking into your lips to contain your pathetic noises. You searched for Sonia's contact and started texting her, demanding to know where she was and complaining that you were freezing. You were well aware that you could have just waited inside for both of them to show up. But you were very reluctant to. One reason being that neither Sonia nor Leon had ever been to this café before. Another reason was Leon's terrible sense of direction. You didn't doubt that he would easily pass by this cafe without even a second glance. You really didn't want to miss this little get together you had set up so you would just have to put up with the cold. 

You were lucky you had the auto correct feature turned on because you kept spelling everything wrong because of the damn chill nipping at your fingers. You really were starting to get sick of this weather. 

Raihan started to notice that the cold was effecting you. What had drawn his attention was the way you tapped your heeled boot against the pavement in an annoying tempo. At first, he thought you were impatient and he really couldn't blame you. But you were both well aware that Leon tended to keep people waiting. On further observation the Dragon Gym Leader realised that the cold must have been bothering you. No matter how many times or how many layers you put on the cold just did not agree with you. He was about to tell you to go back inside and wait in the warmth of the café while he stayed out here, until a sudden idea sparked in his brain. 

You were distracted by your phone and you didn't notice Raihan as he quietly slunk up behind you. He unzipped his jacket with a quick flick of his wrist before he suddenly grabbed your arm. You gasped sharply and your body tensed as you were yanked backwards, the sharp tug almost making you drop your phone. You immediately relaxed when you realised it was only Raihan who was manhandling you.

He pulled you closer to his body, his chest pressing firmly against your back. You opened your mouth, intent on asking him just what he was up to as he enveloped you in his jacket. The sound of the zipper being pulled up cut off the question on the tip of your tongue as he trapped you in his hoodie with him. Your head barely poked out the top of his jacket because Raihan was a giant compared to everyone else. But hey, at least you couldn’t feel the cold nipping at your ears anymore. You leaned back against him, tilting your head as you stared up at him. He flashed you a toothy grin, his blue eyes sparkling with a hint of mischief.

"Caught you~" he cooed.

You couldn't help the smile that tilted your lips. His jacket was very warm and cosy around you and you could feel the heat radiating off him in waves. You had only been in here with him for a few seconds but you could already feel your body starting to warm up. 

"Thank you" you smiled. 

You leaned up on the tips of your toes, lips pulled into a small pucker as you tried, and failed, to reach Raihan's face. It was highly amusing to him to watch you struggle to reach up for a kiss and the adorable pout on your face was almost too much for him to handle.

"Stay there, shortcake, I'll come to you" he grinned. 

Your face scrunched up as you pulled a silly face at him for the fond nickname he gave you. Raihan leaned down and placed his lips against yours in a sloppy upside-down kiss. You didn't care how awkward the angle was you just wanted his mouth on yours. The kiss was chaste and Raihan pulled away much too soon for your liking. You didn't complain as he pulled away and straightened up, wrapping his arms around your waist to keep you secure against him. 

You hummed lightly as you snuggled further into the warmth he provided. You didn’t really feel cold anymore as your boyfriend protected you with his ridiculously high body temperature. A true blessing in this cold weather. You felt your phone buzz and you brought it closer to your face, the device just barely peeking out over Raihan's jacket. Raihan leaned his chin against your head as he read the text that Sonia had just sent you.

"They're close" he said. "About time."

You hummed in agreement. "Yeah. But I'll tell them not to rush now."

Raihan chuckled softly, the vibrations dancing up your spine. You opened the camera on your phone, letting your Rotom phone flit about into the air. It did a quick loop in the air before pointing the camera towards you.

"Smile!"

Never one to miss a selfie with you Raihan grinned widely as you stuck up your fingers in a peace sign. Rotom snapped the photo before promptly dropping back into your hands. You huddled closer to your boyfriend as you searched for Sonia’s contact once more, even adding Leon into the conversation. Raihan's eyes flicked back down to the screen as he watched you send the recent photo to the chat. The text you sent with it made him chuckle. 

"The dragon has caught me and is keeping me warm."


End file.
